charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Telecinese
Telecinese é habilidade mover objetos e pessoas com o poder da mente. Esse poder, tem duas formas de ser canalisadas,ou seja, pode ser usados através das mãos e dos olhos. Caso esse poder, seja misturado com algum tipo de teletransporte, como orbitar, é usado através da vóz. Em alguns casos, a raiva é necessária para usar telecinese, como mostrado por Prue, em Something Wicca This Way Comes, porém caso o usuário se torne mais experiente, a raiva não é necessária para o uso de telecinese. Tinham esse poder Melinda, Brianna, Penelope, Prue, Paige, Chris e Wyatt, cada um canalisando-o à sua própria maneira. Por exemplo: enquanto Prue usava o olhar, Paige misturava a telecinese com teletransporte, "orbitando" objetos através da voz. Um poder importantíssimo para enfrentar inimigos, já que permite responder à distância e evitar os ataques adversários. Controle Inicialmente, Prue usava telecinese através da raiva. O primeiro uso de telecinese de Prue, desde de Grams, ter vinculado os poderes de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, ela usou Psicocinese em Roger, já que ela não viu a caneta, e fez com que a tinta estorrasse. Mas ela demonstrou força através dos olhos, movendo Jeremy para a parece, igualmente como vez com seu pai Victor Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio Thank You For Not Morphing.. Em The Wedding From Hell, Prue avança seu poder, e empurra dois demônios contr a parede. Essa foi a única vez que Prue faz isso através dos olhos, ela também não mostra força, nem precisão em episodios futuros, através dos olhos. É possivel que Prue estava com um pouco de raiva, apesar de não ter sido mencionado. No episódio "Out of Sight", a telecinese de Prue cresce, e ela passa a canalizar através das mãos. Ela fala para Phoebe que não tem certeza se pode controlar direito seus poderes através das mãos, mas ela não mostra sinais de problema com isso. Quando Prue estava na época de sua infância, ela foi vista canalizar a telecinese, através dos olhos e através das mãos, só que a pequena Prue, tinha muito mais controle e poder do que a Prue adulta. Isso deve-se ao fato, de que seus poderes foram vinculados por sua avó, Penny, que também possuia telecinese. A Pequena Prue, estava destinada a ser uma Encantada, e com intervenção de Penny, Prue não conseguiu evoluir seus poderes, mas não que Prue não era uma Encantada, essa intervenção, fez com que Prue enfraquecesse. Provavelmente, se Penny não tivesse vinculado seus poderes, os poderes de Prue já teria crescido, ao ponto dela realizar grandes façanhas, como por exemplo, a própria façanha de Penny, vista nesse mesmo episódio. "That '70s Episode". PrueCloseDoor.gif 01x02_Prue_Using_Telekinesis.gif 01x15_-_Telekinesis.gif 1x19-PrueTKPiper.gif 2x15-Prue-Telekinesis.gif PrueDeflectBeam.gif PrueChickFlick.gif 03x06_Empathic_Telekinesis.gif PrueBookPower.gif AnigifBelthazor.gif Evil Prue using telekinesis on her sisters.gif PrueTelekinesis2.gif PrueDeviationAirShax.gif AnigifChris6.gif Chris6x15.gif BillieTek.gif Tipos de Telecinese Normal Através dos Olhos frame|Prue usando Telecinese em dois demônios, sendo essa uma de suas maiores façanhas.. Telecinese pode ser canalizada de diversas maneiras, incluindo através dos olhos. Essa forma de canalização, não é muito ultilizado por bruxos telecinéticos, devido não ter tanta força, quanto canalizada através dos olhos. Mesmo assim, essa forma é muito mais versátil, sendo melhor para o uso indiscreto, ou seja, que seja usado, sem que mortais percebam. Prue foi uma das poucas usuárias que mostrou ser capaz disso. Ela mostrou ser forte desde o inicio, como quando empurrou Jeremy contra a parede Como visto em "Something Wicca This Way Comes"., como também fez com seu pai, Victor, Como visto em "Thank You for Not Morphing". Além disso, Prue foi capaz de usar seu poder em dois demônios, jogando-os contra caixas. Como visto em "The Wedding From Hell". Através das Mãos frame|left|Prue usando seus poderes em um Feiticeiro. Como todo poder, a medida que ele cresce, o ser mágico começa a ser capaz de fazer novas coisas, sendo que todos os usuários capazes de calizar seu poder através dos olhos, logo conseguem canalizar através das mãos. Essa é uma forma que traz ao ser mágico, mais força e precisão. Quando Prue descobre essa capacidade, ela levantou um Grimlock e uma criança sem se concentrar, mostrando o quão forte através das mãos. Com o tempo, Prue começa desenvolver melhor seus poderes, podendo mover objetos mais facilmente, e logo aprende a mover demônios e feiticeiros, sacudindo suas mãos. E ainda mais tarde, foi capaz de desviar poderes mágicos, protegendo-se mais facilmente. Também é mostrado, que ela usa para ter força fisica sobre-humana. Telecinese Orbitacional frame|Paige orbitando uma maça para a boca de Phoebe. Telecinese Orbitacional é um raro poder, que tem os mesmo principios de telecinese, sendo o ser mágico capaz de mover objetos através de orbs. Ele é uma mistura do poder de telecinese e orbitar. Ele foi concedido a Paige, porque ela é meia-irmã de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, e seu pai era um Guardião de Luz, e Paige herdou seus poderes de Luz-Branca, fazendo com que sua telecinese, funcione diferente. Esse poder é extremamente raro, porque mesmo que o pai ou a mãe seja Guardião, o pai ou a mãe teria que ser um bruxa, que na familia, haja telecinese. Muitas das coisas que o ser mágico com telecinese pode fazer, seres com telecinese através de orbs podem fazer, incluindo mover através dos olhos. Combustão Molecular Telecinética frame|left|Piper usando telecinese, através de combustão. Combustão Molecular é um raro poder mágico, que permite ao ser mágico, acelerar as moléculas, ao ponto de entrarem em combustão e explodirem. Esse poder é possuido unicamente por Piper Halliwell, e é o poder mais ofensivo das Encantadas. Piper ultilizou de muitas formas essa capacidade, incluindo usar uma forma alternativa de telecinese. De alguma forma, Piper pode usar seus poderes para empurrar outras pessoas, para o lado ou para trás. Esse poder não é realmente muito explicado, pois teoricamente, seria impossivel Piper acelerar as moléculas a ser capaz de empurrar pessoas. Muitas vezes era usado acidentalmente, quando Piper tentava explodir algum demônio e acabava causando esse aspecto de poder. Esse também foi ultilizado para criar ondulações, empurrando de uma forma mais forte esse poder. Como visto na 7ª Temporada, no episódio "The Bare Witch Project". Avanço Desvio frame|Prue desviando um jato de fogo, matando Anton. Desvio é a capacidade mágico de manipular os poderes de outros seres, mudando-os de lugar, quando são lançados na direção de um alvo. Desvio parece ser uma forma muito parecida com telecinese, pois geralmente, o único efeito é o desvio, não aparecendo nenhuma outra forma de poder, com excessão de Telecinese Orbitacional, que o desvio acontece através de orbs. Mesmo assim, Desvio não é um poder em si, e sim um avaço de alguns poderes, incluindo Telecinese e Empatia. Além disso, todos os seres podem tornar-se capazes de ultilizar deflexão, através de orbs, sendo até capaz de criar campos de força e barreiras. Prue aprendeu a desviar ataques, como balas Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire"., raios de energia Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Give Me a Sign"., jatos de fogo, Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Pardon My Past"., alguns objetos, como câmeras Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Power Outage"., bolas de energia, e até explosões aerocinéticas. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "All Hell Breaks Loose". Telecinese Avançada frame|left|Telecinese Avançada, mostrado por Prue, em um futuro alternativo. Em um futuro alternativo, Prue torna-se a dona da Buckland Auction House, e das centrais da Europa e Japão. Esse futuro alternativo, ocorria em 2009, e logo os poderes de Prue cresce tamnbém. Prue tinha avançado tanto o seu poder, que sua telecinese projetava rajas de energia potente, que tinha capacidade para destruição maciça. Em um momento de raiva, Prue acidentalmente explodiu toda a parede do Sotão da Mansão, apenas com um aceso de sua mão. Quando Prue usou telecinese avançada, ela estava com ravia no momento que usou, é possivel que ela seja mais forte, concentrando-se, mas desde de que a raiva é o gatilho, seus poderes podem ser mais fortes quando com raiva. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Morality Bites". Telematerialização frame| Telematerialização é a capacidade de usar telecinésia em uma forma de se teletransportar objetos, como quando Prue usou sua mente para encher a xícara de café com creme, sem transferência visível de líquido do copo de café com o creme, ela demonstrou a capacidade de canalizar sua telecinese, através da fala. No primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes".. Não se sabe se Prue já usou esta habilidade novamente, ou mesmo se ela sabia que tinha essa capacidade, bem como telecinese, já que é ativado através da vontade e força de pensamento. Se Prue possuía esse poder através de Telecinese, é possivel que sua irmã mais nova Paige, também possui esse poder, através de Telecinese Orbitacional. Psicocinese frame|left| Psicocinese é a habilidade de mover objetos que não podem ser vistos. É um poder muito similiar a telecinese, pois os dois poderes permitem fazer as duas coisas. Alguns seres com esse poder, são capazes de mudar um maquina complexa, mesmo que a funcionamento interno seja estranho, como por exemplo alarmes. Alguns usuários, podem entrar em transe, ficando parado, de cabeça baixa geralmente, provavelmente, por ser um poder complexo. Max possui esse poder e foi capaz de tal proeaza. Prue também ultilizou essa capacidade uma vez após sair do escritório de Roger e foi capaz de apertar da gravata dele, inconscientemente. Ela também usou para empurrar um demônio dos sonhos, matando-o. Estrangulamento frame| Estrangulamento, como propriamente dito, é um poder mágico que permite estrangular outros seres. Geralmente, ele é ultilizado apertando a garganta de alguém, através da mão, ou de uma bola de luz a partir das mãos. Wyatt e Chris mostraram ter essa capacidade, ou pelo menos, avançar para essa capacidade. Wyatt ultilizou para tentar matar Chris em um futuro alternativo, e Chris para matar três Valquirias. Grimlocks também são capazes de estrangular pessoas, mas ele usam uma forma de ver auras, e aquelas que são boas, roubam sua visão. Esse poder, existe por si só, mas também é um avanço de Telecinese, Asfixição de Aura e Energia Mágica. Poucos mostraram esse poder, mas é estremamente forte. Levitação Telecinética frame|left| Levitação é um poder mágico que permite que seres desafiem a gravidade, erguendo-se. Muitos seres mágicos possuem essa capacidade. Após alguns anos de treino, o poder de telecinese pode crescer, fazendo com que esses seres sejam capazes de usar seu poder, para conseguir levitar, que foi chamado como Levitação Telecinética. Através disso, os seres são capazes de fazer acrobácias, chutar demônios, entre outras coisas. Além disso, tal poder, permite que seja ampliaco habilidades de luta, como se tivesse agilidade, como é visto Prue Halliwell e Billie Jenkins muitas vezes usando. Projeção Astral frame|Prue em seu projeto astral. Projeção Astral é habilidade de projetar astralmente, projetar a sua alma em uma vida idêntica. Normalmente, quando a pessoa está em "modo astral" seu corpo físico cai no chão, ou permanece ainda até voltar a ele. Este poder é visto como forma prematura de clonagem. Quando Prue desenvolveu seu poder, estava no meio de uma reunião da Bucklands, quando ela sentiu a necessida de ser duas, porque estava cheia de coisas para fazer. Geralmente o projeto astral é identico ao portador, mas se o poder crescer, o projeto astral pode estar com roupas diferente Como mostrado ena 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Just Harried".. A Projeção Astral também pode ser visivel ou invisivel, mas é desconhecido se portador pode escolher. Usuários Bruxas Brianna Warren Brianna Warren foi uma bruxa Warren, que viveu durante a Guerra da Criméia, onnde um Senhor da Guerra foi a batalha a travar. A bruxa idosa confronta o mal-estar, chamado Gabriel, mas ele subestimou-a e disse a seus seguidores para executá-la. Brianna, versados de demônios e magia, sabia que a única maneira de derrotá-lo foi separá-lo de sua espada. Para fazer isso, ela levantou as mãos e canalizou sua incrivelmente poderosa telecinese para enviar centenas de Gabriel espada de quilômetros de distância. O Senhor da Guerra foi facilmente derrotado a separação com sua arma, e sua campanha foi destruído. Ela era uma das entradas do Livro das Sombras. Penny Halliwell thumb|200px|Grams usando telecinese nas irmãs. Penny Halliwell foi uma bruxa Warren, Alta Sacerdotisa do Bem e avó das lendárias Encantadas. Tendo como filhos Patty Halliwell e Gordon Johnson II, e já tem sido casada com 4 maridos, Penny herdou o poder de telecinese e foi um mestre de poções. Ela era muito experiente no uso do seu poder, algo que Prue reconheceu quando Penny mandou ela e as irmãs para fora da Mansão, pensando que era feiticeiras. Mesmo após a sua morte, é visto que Grams ainda poderia usar seus poderes. Na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Just Harried".. Em Necromancing the Stone, Penny joga o Necromancer para longe, e assume sua postura quando ela está prestes a usar seu poder. Em Cheaper by the Coven, ela ainda é capaz de mover um athame, para tentar salvar Wyatt Halliwell, de um demônio. Prue Halliwell thumb|200px|left|Prue inconscientemente move a aspirina para si mesma. Prue originalmente tinha o poder de mover objetos com o poder da mente. Desde que a raiva foi o gatilho acessar seu poder, Phoebe intencionalmente deixava ela irritada, para Prue aproveitar seu poder e aprender a usar seu poder. Phoebe irritava Phoebe, falando sobre o ex-noivo de Prue, Roger, e sobre seu pai. Isso fez com que todos os remédios da farmacia, siassem do lugar, indo para todos os lados.Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes".. thumb|200px|Prue inconscientemente aperta a gravata de Roger, sufocando-o. Mas Prue já tinha usado seus poderes através das mãos, apertando a gravata de Roger. Ela segurou as mãos no ar enquanto ela estava caminhando longe dele e fechá-los juntos, como se estrangulando um pescoço imaginário, em resposta, a gravata de Roger apertados na medida em que ele teve que cortá-lo com uma tesoura para pará-la sufocando-o. No mesmo episódio, ela demonstrou a capacidade de canalizar sua telecinese, através da fala, como pode ser visto quando um jarro de creme de leite caiu automaticamente o seu caminho em direção a ela quando ela perguntou onde ele estava. No entanto, ela nunca mais foi visto para realizar tal façanha novamente. thumb|200px|left|Prue movendo vários objetos de limpeza ao mesmo tempo. Os limites dos poderes de Prue não foram claros nem mencionados. Mas ela óbviamente forte, nem tanto quando um de seus antepassados, Brianna, que supostamente era capaz de mover uma espada a "centênas de quilometros", que Prue mesmo admitiu não fazer. Mencionado em "Which Prue Is It Anyway?". Mas em "Secrets and Guys", Prue usou seus poder, de uma forma mais complexa, já que ela levantou e moveu objetos para limpeza, como um espanador, e limpou os móveis do sótão. Em uma visita ao passado, Grams acreditanto que Prue, Piper e Phoebe eram feiticeiras, telecinéticamente moveu elas para fora da mansão Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "That '70s Episode"., enquanto que Prue nunca tinha movido mais de 3 pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e nem realizou qualquer coisa complexa como Grams. thumb|200px|Prue usando seu Telecinese através das mãos. Mas em "Out of Sight", Prue passa a canalisar objetos através das mãos. Apesar de ela já ter mostrado isso em Something Wicca This Way Comes, na gravata de Roger. Ela levita um Grimlock e uma criança simuntâneamente sem qualquer sinal de concentração, mostrando que através das mãos ela teria mais vantagens. Phoebe e Piper tenta saber mais sobre os demônios que seqüestraram a criança, e parar para o repórter que quer expor Prue. As irmãs conseguem matar os grimlocks graças a uma poção mágica,que foi solta e quabrada, mas que com ajuda da telecinese de Prue, ela faz com que o liquido da poção, fosse em direção ao Grimlock. thumb|200px|left|Prue mostrando sua Poderosa Telecinese Avançada. Em "Morality Bites", as irmãs viajam ao futuro. Em um momento de frustração, Prue explode uma parede inteira do sótão, mostrando o quanto seus poderes cresceram em dez anos. Seu próprio futuro óbviamente torna-se mais poderosa do que ela já havia exibido até o momento que faleceu. A destruição da parede foi um acidente causado por um momento de raiva, e não necessáriamente indica seus limites. Não se sabe o quanto Prue poderia ter mudado se tivesse feito um esforço para testar seus poderes. thumb|200px|Prue movendo vários objetos ao mesmo tempo. Quando Prue não usou seus poderes em Abraxas, faz-nos pensar, que quando ela se sente culpada, há uma bloqueio, que não a permite usar telecinese. Provavelmente porque ela queria ser uma pessoa normal, deixar de ser bruxa, por se sentir culpada pela morte de Andy. Como Prue ganharam mais controle sobre seu poder, ela foi capaz de desviar ataques mágicos (Desvio). Ela ainda era capaz de enviar um grupo de balas de volta ao seu agressor.Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". Depois que ela controla 100% seus poderes através da mãos, ela se torna mais poderosa, sendo capaz até de eviar um único demônio, para longe, apenas sacudindo sos dedos. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Chick Flick". Ela foi capaz ainda de mover vários objetos com um simples comando de um dedo. Como visto duas vezes na 2ª Temporada, nos episódio "That Old Black Magic" e "Ex-Libris", e na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Coyote Piper". thumb|200px|left|Prue usa pela primeira vez seus poderes para aumentar sua força e capacidade de combate. Prue se tornou poderosa o suficiente para usar telecinese em combate, aumentando a sua força física. Quando Prue foi transformado em um homem, ela usou seu poder para enviar um policial que voam com um único soco. Prue se transforma em homem na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Ela demonstrou mover objetos através dos olhos, em Give Me a Sign, quando jogou Bane Jessup para longe dela. No episódio "Astral Monkey", acidentalmente Curtis Willanson adquire seus poderes, depois da Macaca Prue ter adquirdo também. Ele demonstra logo poder mover pessoas e objetos para um pouco longe, e por isso ele demonstra ter mais habilidade que a própria Prue. Mas nesse episódio, ela e Curtis ficam tentando mover um disco para atacar um dos dois, mostrando que Curtis é forte o bastante para combater Prue. thumb|200px|Prue dá uma flip para trás, através da Telecinese. Ela também usou a telecinese para desafiar a gravidade, algo que tem sido visto várias vezes. Em "Primrose Empath", com o novo poder empático recém-adquirido, ela explodiu o microoondas através da telecinese, que foi fortalecida temporáriamente, devido a Empatia. Esta seria também o empate de referência Charmed, para a importância de magia baseada em emoções, e que seria capaz de canalizar esses sentimentos, faria dela invencível. Ela também demonstrou avançar para Levitação Telecinética, onde usava sua telecinese para levitar o corpo. Ela mostrou dar flips, e fazr acrobácias. Isso foi mais mostrado em "Wrestling com Demons", onde lutou com alguns demõnios do Submundo. thumb|200px|left|Prue com raiva, depois de usar seus poderes em mortais. A última vez que Prue usa seus poderes, foi também uma das suas maiores façanhas, porque Piper levou um tiro, e Prue carrega o corpo morrendo lentamente de Piper fora e cuidadosamente seus lugares no carro. Ela tenta se afastar da calçada, mas ninguém da multidão sair do seu caminho. Sem qualquer forma de sair, ela usa seus poderes pela primeira vez em inocentes, e arremessa para longe os mortais que atrapalhavam o caminho. Logo os outros correm para não serem atingidos. Prue estava bem frustava e com raiva deles, porque além deles saberem se seu segredo, eles estavam impedindo de dela salvar sua irmã Piper. Prue não mostrou toda essa precisão na série, talvez se não tivesse morrido, ela poderia fazer mais coisas com isso. Feiticeira do Mal thumb|200px|A Feiticeira do Mal. A Feiticeira do Mal foi uma poderosa bruxa do século XII, que possuia os poderes de criar e manipular os elementos e telecinese. No século XII, ela planejava ser mão do herdeiro do principe, e então tornar-se rainha, após matá-lo e governar o reino independente. Ela conseguiu isso, mas sua vida futura, Paige Matthews, acidentalmente chamou o príncipe para o futuro. A Feiticeira em seguida, acabou colocando o príncipe de volta ao seu tempo, onde começou a seduzi-lo. Paige, Phoebe e Piper então criaram uma poção para acabar com os poderes da Feiticeira, desfazendo assim, todos os feitiços feitos por ela. A Feiticeira mostrou ter telecinese, quando abriu e fechou a cela da Lady Julia. Wyatt Halliwell thumb|200px|left|Wyatt Halliwell. Wyatt Halliwell é o primeiro filho de Piper Halliwell e Leo Wyatt, sendo irmão de Chris Halliwell e Prudence Melinda. Devido ao fato dele ter profetizado a Criança Duas Vezes Abençoada, Wyatt foi dito ser o bruxo mais poderoso a andar na Terra, e provavelmente poderia ser igual As Encantadas, tendo a mesma força e poder. Wyatt mostrou o poder de telecinese em várias ocasiões. Em seus anos mais jovem, ele usou variação do poder guardião, e encaminhado pelo vesgo seus olhos, que é muito semelhante à forma como sua tia, Prue através dos olhos. No futuro alternativo mostrado, em "Chris Crossed", Wyatt exibida a versão convencional da telecinese, que foi canalizada através de suas mãos. Chris Halliwell thumb|200px|Chris Halliwell. Chris Halliwell é o segundo filho de Piper Halliwell e Leo Wyatt, sendo irmão de Wyatt Halliwell e Prudence Melinda. Ele veio do futuro com uma missão de alertar as Encantadas do perigo iminente dos Titãs. Ele alegou ser um Guardião de Luz do futuro, mas não conseguiu responder a todas suas perguntas, pois eles podem afetar o futuro de uma maneira que não podia prever. Chris foi nomeado o novo anjo das Encantadas "como uma recompensa para ajudar a derrotar os Titãs, e també caiu no amor de Bianca, uma bruxa Phoenix. Chris herdou o poder de telecinese da sua familia. Ao contrário de Paige, ele normalmente usa a forma convencional de Telecinese, como sua tia falecida Prue. Mas ele também possui e usa Telecinese Orbitacional. Billie Jenkins thumb|200px|left|Billie desvia uma bola de energia magicamente e com reflexos avançados, além de equilíbrio. Billie era uma bruxa poderosa, filha de Helen e Carl Jenkins. Ela e sua irmãs mais velha Christy Jenkins foram bruxas, que tiveram seus poderes manifestados mais tarde do que o normal, apesar de Helen e Carl serem mortais. Era uma talentosa com a força ativa de telecinese. Seu controle sobre telecinese lhe permitiu mover objetos e as pessoas também, principalmente o envio de demônios voando de volta. Como a Prue tarde, Billie aprendeu a usar sua telecinese para ajudar com manobras acrobáticas, fazendo várias flips e saltando, e aumentando seus reflexos e flexibilidade. Ela também demonstra aprender desviar poderes, como visto em Forever Charmed. Sua irmã Christy criar o joga um bola de fogo em direção a Billie e as irmãs, mas Billie desvia a bola de energia, matando-a. Richard Montana thumb|200px|Richard Montana. Richard era um bruxo, fazendo parte da Familia Montana até que ele tirou seus poderes, tornando-o mortal. Ele amava uma garota, chamada Olivia Callaway, que fazia parte da Familia Callaway. O casal foi chamado para se casar, esperando que amor podusse acabar com a richa entre as duas familias. Porém Olivia foi morta no fogo cruzado pelo irmão Richard Steve. Era um bruxo poderoso, com as habilidades de Bolas de Energia primeiramente, e depois Conjuração, Desvanecimentos e telecinese, além das habilidades básicas de bruxo de fazer feitiços, poções e vidência, apesar de que ninguém de sua família demonstrou ter ou usar esse poderes. Simon Marks thumb|200px|left|Simon Marks. Simon Marks foi um bruxa-guardião, que veio de uma nobre familia de bruxos. Querendo sabe seu destino, pediu aos oráculos e adivinhos, o que levou a Mansão Halliwell, e ficar atrás de Paige Matthews. Ele estava convencido de que ele e Paige deveriam ficar juntos, e tentou convencê-la de largar Henry (que ele apelidava de Harry), como ele pensou que um mortal não entender completamente a magia e que se eles fossem se casar, seus filhos seriam muito poderosos. Simon possui muitos poderes, como os básicos de bruxa e de guardião. Ele demonstrou usar telecinese, quando Simon chamou Henry para um duelo, e quando Henry estava segurando ele, Simon estava se movendo com telecinese. Prudence Halliwlel thumb|200px| Prudence Halliwell é a neta de Piper Halliwell e Leo Wyatt. Ela é filha de uma Wyatt ou Chris ou Melinda Halliwell. Prudence provavelmente mora na Mansão com seus avós, e foi abençoada com o poder Warren de telecinese. Foi vista lendo com Piper uma parte do Livro das Sombras. Prudence foi agraciado com o poder de mover coisas com sua mente, tal como o seu grande-grande-avó Penelope Halliwell, seu pai Brianna Warren e seu xará Prue. Seu poder foi canalizada através de suas mãos, e foi visto fechar a porta da frente da mansão Halliwell acenando com a mão. Demônios Abraxas thumb|200px|left|Abraxas. Abraxas é um demônio do Plano Astral, que conseguiu roubar o Livro das Sombras do sótão. Abraxas nunca tirou o livro da Mansão. Em vez disso, levou-a para o plano astral que se estendem além do plano físico, enquanto na Mansão. Abraxas era um demõnio com alta resitência, e mostrou poder fazer feitiços. Ele usou-a para reverter todos os feitiços dos demônios derrotados pelas Encantadas, ressusitando. Ele demonstrou a habilidade de telecinese quando moveu o livro para si, e quando usou uma espécie de telecinese avançada nas irmãs, porque a telecinese era como se fosse uma onda de energia, que bateu contra as irmãs, fazendo com que escorregassem para o outro lado do sótão. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Witch Trial". Cole Turner thumb|200px|Cole Turner. Cole Turner foi um filho de um demônio feminino Belthazor. Ele foi contratado pela Tríade para chegar perto e matar as Encantadas. Ele acaba se apaixonando pela Phoebe, tanto que seu amor por ela, o impede de matá-la. Ele se tornou uma força de membros, o mal da Irmandade do Thorn, e um temido caçador de bruxas. Phoebe mata Cole, sabendo que ele poderia causar danos para a próxima geração de Bruxos Warren, mesmo que os dois se ama, não podem ficar juntos devido ele ser demônio e ela uma bruxa boa. Cole Turner usou apenas 1 ou 2 vezes telecinese, fazendo-nos pensar se esse poder não foi retirado, após trair a Triade, e se aliar as Encantadas. Fonte de Todo o Mal thumb|200px|left|A Fonte de Todo o Mal. A Fonte é a pura e concentrada essência do mal, que já possuiu os corpos de numerosos demônios ao longo dos séculos, quando o seu corpo demoníaco é vencido, a essência é transferido para outra entidade do mal. É uns dos demônios mais poderosos mostrados na serie, sendo preciso chamar todas as ancestrais das Halliwell para poder ter poder suficiente para derrotá-lo. A fonte usou telecinese para mover a caixa onde estava o Vazio, com o objetivo de invocar essa força sobrenatural, que é capaz de absorver poderes de qualquer ser. O Vazio tinha quase acabado com o mundo anteriormente, devido ser extremamente poderoso, e por isso, mesmo sendo contra a vontade da Vidente. Demônios Lazarus thumb|200px|Um Demônio Lazarus. Demônio Lazarus são raros demônios que nivel alto, com poderes de telecinese e ressuirreição. Todas as vezes que são mortos, se transformam em cinzas, e se não forem enterrados, eles irão ressussitar. Quando mais ressussitam, mais forte ficam. Um demônio Lázaro foi ressuscitado pelo Vidente, para ajudar Cole arruinar seu casamento com Phoebe para que eles pudessem ter um Casamento Negro. Ele mostrou telecinese várias vezes, na primeira quando empurrou Piper para o outro lado, e fez com que fosse machucada.Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no epis"[[Marry-Go-Round]". Outra espécie de Lazarua, foi vista em uma realidade alternativa com roupas de couro, mas é derrotado por Piper, quando congelou, e depois explodiu o seu braço. Visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Centennial Charmed". Necron thumb|200px|left|Necron. Necron foi um demônio que fez um acordo com a Bruxa do Mar, para planejar levar sua força de vida para se alimentar. No entanto, ela o convenceu a poupar a vida dela, e em troca ela iria encontrá-lo de uma sereia, uma criatura imortal. Então, após seis meses, voltou para a Bruxa do Mar para matá-la, só que ela o convenceu de poupar sua vida novamente, o planejamento para matar um recém-virou sereia para sua imortalidade. No entanto, Necron, depois de se descobrir isto, voltou para caçar Phoebe, Piper e capturado para fazer um comercial. Ele demonstrou ter o poder de telecinese, quando usou em Piper fazendo com que ela fosse enviada contra uma parede. Como visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "A Witch's Tail, Part 2". Corr thumb|200px|Corr. Corr, ao lado de Clea era um casal demoniaco, que apresentava o reality show "Witch Wars". Muitos demônios cometiam uma série de desafios para caçar bruxas. Por contrato, concordam em que suas competências serão assumidas pelo jogo mestre-no caso de serem soltos. Corr acabou indo atrás de Paige e Chris provaram ser muito poderoso para eles, enquanto Phoebe e Leo foram atrás Clea. Devido ao poder que ele coletou, ele também era completamente imune às poções naquele momento. Phoebe então brilhou para o Turismo e vencidos Corr com uma bola de energia. Corr possuia os poderes de criar Bolas de Fogo, se teletransportar no modo Cintilante e possuia telecinese. Como visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Witch Wars". Zankou thumb|200px|left|Zankou. Zankou é um poderoso Demônio de Nível Superior, que foi considerado uma ameaça para toda a magia. Ele foi preso no submundo para tentar derrubar a Fonte e tornar-se regente do Submundo. Ele foi liberado mais tarde a provocar o caos na Terra, e de perturbar a boa magia. Zankou podem adquirir os poderes dos diferentes seres mágicos, matando-os. Depois de ter ajudado a derrotar os Avatarres, Zankou voltou a aterrorizar as Encantadas, e até tentou roubar o Livro das Sombras, sucedendo uma vez. Ele conseguiu até roubar os poderes de Phoebe e Piper Halliwell. Foi destruido, através de um feitiço de banimento, feito pelas Encantadas. Zankou usou telecinese em Phoebe e Paige. Ele abriu as portas da frente da Mansão, e jogou elas para fora. Como visto na 7ª Temporada, no episódio "Scry Hard". Demônios Chameleon thumb|200px|Alastair, um Demônio Chameleon. Demônios Chameleon são um grupo de demônios valiosos para a Fonte de Todo o Mal. Podendo ficar por meses sem alimento comida ou água, passam a informação que conseguem, para a Fonte ou qualquer outro demônio que eles estão trabalhando. Tem o poder de metamorfose, cintilante e telecinese, além de poder se regenerar qualquer parte do corpo afetado ou perdida. O único Demônio Chameleon foi Alastair, que foi contratado pela Fonte, para se transformar em uma lâmpada, e espiar as Encantadas. Cole Turner percebeu que havia um camaleão em casa, e as irmãs rapidamente planejaram uma luta com ele, antes que cintilasse de volta ao Submundo. Alastair mostrou telecinese, quando empurrou as irmãs para de atrá do sofá. Como foi mostrado em Brain Drain, na 4ª Temporada. Demônio Trok thumb|200px|left|Demônio Trok. Trok é um demônio com duas cabeças, com cada olho, uma cicatriz na diagonal, que atravessa suas faces. É provavel que ele vive em um plano diferente do que os mortais, por isso ele deve ser derrotado em um avião para longe de sua lingua nativa. Trok também se move através de planos diferetes, mas só podem ser convocadas quando em um plano terrestre. Uma de suas cabeças, havia explodido por Piper, em uma tentativa de congelá-lo. O Trok então atacou as irmãs, usando uma espécie de telecinese avançada nas irmãs, porque a telecinese era como se fosse uma onda de energia, que bateu contra as irmãs, fazendo com que fossem jogadas contra a parede. Como visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1". Dogan thumb|200px|Dogan. Dogan é um demônio de nivel superior, que não poderia ser vencido por Billie, porque ele lembrou do demônio que seqüestrou sua irmã, Christy Jenkins, quinze anos antes. Porém isso não deu muito certo, porque depois dele ter empurrado Billie, ela o derrotou depois de 2 tentativas, porque apagou sua memória do seqüestro. Ele podia absorver a essência de outros seres mágicos, sendo eles do bem ou do mal, matando-os, e assim, conseguindo seus poderes. Poderia ser considerado um feiticeiro, por matar bruxas boas, e conseguir seus poderes, se não matasse seres do mal também. Ele ainda pode criar Bolas de Energia, mudar de forma e poder se teletransportar, através de Cintilante. Triade thumb|200px|left|Triade. A Tríade foi um grupo composto por quatro, embora mais tarde, três, Alto Nivel de Demônios Poderosos que realizavam diretamente as ordens da Fonte de Todo o Mal. Eles se classificam em um Alto Nivel da Hierarquia do Mal, e só podiam ser derrotados de forma permanente pelo lendário Hollow e uma poção que exigia o Poder das Três. Seus integrantes originais eram Asmodeus , Baliel , Sinceridade e Xar , mas o primeiro acabou por ser banido, e ele fugiu para planejar sua vingança. Depois que madam Belthazor para matar as Encantadas, e ele acaba apaixonando-se por Phoebe, Cole mata a Triade.Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Power Outage". Mas cinco anos mais tarde, eles conseguiram criar novos organismos e planejado para ter Billie e Christy Jenkins matar as Encantadas para eles, mas eles foram derrotados uma vez por todas pela Halliwell Billie depois se juntou a eles. Como visto na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "Forever Charmed". Outros Gideon thumb|210px|Gideon Gideon um dos mais poderosos Anciãos, bem como o mentor de Leo Wyatt. Ele também foi o diretor da Escola de Magia. Ele foi um amigo das Ecantadas e, em seguida, um antagonista após o nascimento do filho de Piper e Leo, Wyatt. Era hábil e tinha muita precisão. Ele demonstrou poder empurrar Chris para longe, que talvez só não iria para mais longe, se não tivessem caixas no caminho. Essa talvez, tenha sido uma das maiores demonstrações telecinéticas, vistas em Charmed, já que as outras, foram a de Penny e Prue. Apesar de nem ser complexa, é um tanto dificil mover um bruxo Warren para longe, sem que ele se defenda. Anciões thumb|200px|left|Os Anciãos. Os Anciões são um poderoso grupo do bem, superiores aos Guardiões. Eles dão conselhos aos seres mágicos e acompanham Bruxas, Guardiões, Seres Mágicos de Bem e até mesmo Humanos. Como são poderosos, raramente orbitam para terra, mas alguns desceram para falar diretamente com as irmãs. Cerca de 1000 aC, os anciãos viram os Titãs como um risco para o mundo e a si mesmos. Então eles libertou o poder dos deuses gregos para os mortais, que foram capazes de usar esse poder para aprisionar os Titãs por milênios. Como falado na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Oh My Goddess! Parte 1". Poucas vezes que vemos os Idosos usarem seus poderes, apenas em algumas ocasiões. Vemos usarem principalmente cura, orbitar, eletrocinese, invisibilidade e imortalidade, entre outros. Valquirias thumb|200px|Valquirias. As Valquirias são uma poderosa raça de semi-deusas que se tornam escoteiras e batalhadoras em campos de batalha para morrer em seguida. Querreiras que levam suas almas para Valhalla, onde elas se preparam para a batalha final mundial. Foi demonstrado telecinese quando as irmãs se tornaram Valquirias, e Piper usa esse poder em Phoebe. Visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". Quando Piper usa seus poderes como Valquiria em Phoebe, o novo poder empático de Phoebe a defende, não sendo afetada pela telecinese, e logo após Phoebe usar telecinese em Piper. Ela também usou telecinese em Paige. As Valquirias também usaram telecinese em Phoebe e Paige na Caverna. Desconhece o grau de precisão e força, mas ele não parece ser forte, apesar da telecinese ter sido usada nas irmãs. Curtis Williamson thumb|200px|left|Curtis tentando mover uma serra para matar as irmãs. Curtis Williamson foi injetado com o sangue das irmãs, ganhando todos os seus poderes. Foi usado principalmente telecinese, para atacar seus adversários e remover seus órgãos. Foi visto ele jogar suas vitimas para longe, mas desconhece se ele usava seus poderes telecinéticos, também para remover os órgãos. Desde de que ele era um médico, e que suas mãos, estavam sujas de snague, é provavel que ele tenha tirado com a mão. Ele também jogou uma serra para atacar as irmãs, e Prue ficava tentando jogar a serra de volta, mas ele era tão forte que conseguia combater Prue, já que estava com o sangue das irmãs. Ele nunca se casou porque dedicou toda a sua vida a ajudar pessoas que necessitam de assistência médica. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Astral Monkey". Notas thumb|266px|Prue usando telecinese através das mãos, nos créditos, retirado de [[Unaired Pilot.]] * Apesar de Prue não poder suar as mãos no inicio da canalização de Telecinese, em Unaired Pilot, ela usa seu dedo para fechar a porta da frente da Mansão, como é visto nos créditos das temporadas 1-3. * É o poder mais comum, entre demônios e bruxas. * Depois que Prue passa a canalizar os poderes através da mãos, Prue só usa através dos olhos mais 4 vezes: **Witch Trial **The Devil's Music **Give Me a Sign **Sight Unseen thumb|266px|Prue desviando a tinta através das mãos. * Apesar de que Prue fala que ela move objetos através das mãos, em "Out of Sight", no episódio "I've Got You Under My Skin", Prue desvia com as mãos, a tinta que ia cair nela. * Em "Out of Sight", Prue levanta um Grimlock e uma criança sem qualquer sinal de concentração, mostrando o quanto seu poder cresceu ou o quanto ela é mais poderosa através das mãos. * Tanto Paige, como sua Vida Passada, possuiam formas diferente de telecinese. thumb|266px|Telecinese Orbitacional. * O poder de telecinese, foi misturado com o poder de orbitar, chamado de Telecinese Orbitacional. Isso quer dizer, que os poderes de teletransporte podem se misturar com telecinese, apesar de não ter sido mostrado. É possivel que os poderes de teletransporte, não se misturem apenas com telecinese, e também com outros poderes. * É mostrado que os seres bons, que possuem esse poder, se não é a telecinese convencional é a misturada, como Paige, que tem uma personalidade forte. Então esse poder, poderia estar dando para forte o suficiente, para lidar com o poder. thumb|266px|Prue desviando pela primeira vez. * O modo como uma bruxa aprende a usar a telecinese, através dos olhos ou mãos, é diferente para cada bruxa. * Prue morreu, na tentativa se salvar um inocente, se ela tivesse movido telecinéticamente, ela provavelmente estaria viva. thumb|266px|Prue enraivecida se preparando para usar seus poderes. * Uma das maiores façanhas de Prue, foi a última vez que usou seus poderes, quando usou seus poderes pela primeira vez em inocentes, e arremessa para longe os mortais que atrapalhavam o caminho, na tentativa de salvar sua irmã Piper. * Quando as irmãs lutaram contra os Grimlocks, Prue usou telecinese na poção, em um demônio. Visto na 1ª Temporada|, no episódio "Out of Sight". Em All Halliwell's Eve, as irmãs enfrentam novamente os Grimlocks, e Prue usa telecinese semelhante como arremessa a poção para derrotar o Grimlock passado. Desconhece-se se é coicidência ou se foi de proposito. * Prue demonstrou a capacidade de canalizar sua telecinese, através da fala, como pode ser visto quando um jarro de creme de leite caiu automaticamente o seu caminho em direção a ela quando ela perguntou onde ele estava. Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". thumb|266px|Prue usando Levitação Telecinética. * Levitação, pode ser usado por usuários de telecinese. Esse avanço, é chamado de Levitação Telecinética, onde o usuário usar sua telecinese, para desafiar a gravidade ligeiramente, mas não foi demonstrado que realmente levita um usuário. * Desde de que a raiva é o gatilho para usar telecinese, se Prue ficasse furiosa todas as vezes que usasse seus poderes, Prue mostraria várias façanhas memoráveis. * A primeira vez que Prue usa seus poderes desde de que Grams ter vinculado seus poderes, foi na caneta de Roger, que fez a tinta explodir. Mas ela não viu a caneta, mostrando que ela usou Psicocinese ao invés de Telecinese. * Em "Bride and Gloom", Prue usa suas mãos de uma forma mais diferente. Ela jogou Piper e Phoebe, como se voassem, levantando as mãos. Diferente de como sempre faz, sacudindo. Como feiticeira, a telecinese de Prue parecia ser bem mais forte, e alguns até falam, que é telecinese avançada. * Em "Primrose Empath, Prue fala que teve ideia de como será seus poderes no futuro. Isso quer dizer, que a Agilidade de Prue, cresce a tal ponto, dela tornar-se um Poder Supremo por si só, mas necessitaria do Poder das Três ainda para ter seus poderes. Notas e Referências Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências Warren Categoria:Potências de Guardião de Luz Categoria:Potências de Prue Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Wyatt Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Chris Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Billie Jenkins Categoria:Diciplinas Mágicas Escolares Categoria:Potências de Cole Turner Categoria:Potências Temporárias de Piper Halliwell Categoria:Potências Temporárias de Phoebe Halliwell